


The Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: 1 - It’s my party and I’ll__if I want to.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only..





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: 1 - It’s my party and I’ll__if I want to. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
> .

~

The Gift

~

Severus growls, driving deeper. 

Harry bites his fist as Severus’ cock pounds his prostate. “Coming—” he gasps.

“Yes,” Severus hisses, teeth scraping Harry’s neck. 

Harry trembles as his cock shoots come all over the desk. Severus follows moments later, groaning through his orgasm. 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Harry says as they dress. “Anyone could’ve walked in!” 

“Unlikely,” Severus murmurs. “This is Lucius’ private study.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Any particular reason you decided you _had_ to fuck me over his desk?” 

Severus smirks. “It may be his party, but I’ll leave him a special gift if I wish.”

~


End file.
